


Such Sass

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sassy Royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Noctis wants Gladio to play with him today, but the boy can't due to having training ordered by his father. The Prince will not stand for this and makes his case to Papa Amicitia.





	Such Sass

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running out of SFW fills D:. But here's another one.

Noctis stares perturbed and defiant at his Shield, but the older boy just sighs and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry but I can’t today Noct, I have training ordered by my father. I’ll play with you later.” he says and walks off.

“No I want you to play now!” 

“I can’t, my dad told me I had to train.”

But the stubborn twelve-year-old Prince doesn’t give in so easily and follows the older boy, continuously badgering him to play. They arrive at the front hall where they stumble across both King Regis and Clarus. Gladio bows to the both of them as he passes by but stops and stands stone stiff as the Prince stalks over to the elder Amicitia and glares up at the man.

“Yes your Highness?” the man says, a slight smirk quirking onto his lips at the red faced boy.

“Why does Gladio have to train more? He’s already big and strong.”

“Because he needs to get even bigger and stronger. My son has a duty to assure he is capable of protecting the royal family, just as our family has done for generations. And to assure that, he needs to continue his training.”

This only makes the boy more annoyed, hands balling into fists. “But I want him to play with me.”

The King’s Shield sighs. “I’m sorry your Highness, but I told my son he has to train today.” 

Noct’s eyes slit in anger, his face turning an even darker shade of red. "Gladio may be your son, but he's _MY_ Shield, and if I say he’s going to play with me then that's what goes!" He accentuates his rebuttal with a foot stomp and his fists on his hips.

Gladio blanches at what just tumbled from his Prince’s mouth, looking between him and his father. The older Amicitia face turns unreadable as he stares down the tiny boy before him and the King, after getting over his shock, slowly turns and views a large painting he has now found to be very intriguing.

“What?” Clarus says, his voice deep and monotonous, eyes fixed on the young Prince.

“Just like you have to do as my dad orders, Gladio has to do what I say, and I want him to come play with me today.”

The room grows even tenser, but then a soft sigh and a forced smile comes from the elder Shield as he reaches out to pat the Prince’s head. 

“Very well, he may go with you then.” he says and looks at his flabbergasted son. “Have fun, but remember to return before dinner, Jared is making stew tonight.”

“Oh uh okay.” Gladio says and is dragged off by his very eager and happy Prince.

“Hurry up Gladio, we’re going to have so much fun.”

Clarus purses his lips and turns a disgruntled look to his King, the man giving him a bemused and innocent look. “You could have stepped in you know.”

“Oh? I had expected my Shield to have been able to dissuade a twelve-year-old’s temper tantrum.” he says and grins. “But I guess you take after your father too much and like to give in to pressuring from a small child more than half his age.” 

“Well it would seem your son acquired your sass,” he says and chuckles. “and your stubbornness.” 

“Apparently.” Regis says and places a hand on his chin. “Well, since you will not have to oversee Gladiolus’ training now, shall we take a stroll through the garden then?”

“I still have to check on the other training Crownguard.” 

“I’m sure Cor can manage them by himself.” he says and starts to walk away. “Come along Clarus.”

The older man sighs. “Yes my Liege.”


End file.
